disneycinderellafandomcom-20200214-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is the dark brunette haired older daughter of Cinderella's evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine.Her name is commonly misspelled as "Drusilla". In 2000, Kent Melton sculpted "Dreadful Drizella" as a limited edition piece for the fiftieth anniversary of the film.Drizella appears in various novels and other publications. Drizella wears a chartreuse or almost gold-toned green dress with center-parted hair ending in short sausage curls on the back, and a greenish or turquoise blue hair ribbon on her head tied up in a large, candy box bow. For the palace ball, she wears a multi-colored gown with different shades of aqua, turquoise blue, pale green, and jade green on the bodice, sleeves, and bustle, and wears a feather instead of a bow in her hair. In her second movie, her ribbon changes to green. After her downfall she is reduced to wearing a maidservant's frock. In live appearances, and in many book illustrations, Drizella wears a dress similar to that shown for the palace ball in the first film and wears green slippers and green bloomers underneath. Like her sister, Drizella has enormous feet. She is portrayed as haughty, abusive, sadistically cruel and highly unorganized. She is enviously contemptuos of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. Unlike her younger sister, Anastasia, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman, Drizella remains mean-spirited and cruel, and never overcomes her hatred of Cinderella. She is also depicted as having slovenly eating habits in the third movie, where she samples the food and the wedding cake being prepared for her sister's wedding by shoving handfuls of it into her face and eating them noisily. In the sequels, though not in the original film, Drizella is exactly like a younger version of her mother. Drizella and her mother constantly plot to ruin Cinderella and have no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's harsh and cold-hearted - and even violent - mannerisms, and can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her jealous daughters prepare to leave for the prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing beads that belonged to Drizella, who rejected them on the claims she was sick of the sight of them. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the beads add a charming touch to the dress, Drizella flies into a rage and yanks the beads from Cinderella's neck, and along with Anastasia, lunges upon her stepsister and tears her gown to rags, leaving Cinderella devastated. Later on throughout the series, Drizella turns on Anastasia and torments her, being able to physically intimidate her. Although she seems to be awed by her during the story An Uncommon Romance, after Ananstasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she sided with her mother and returned home with her. Unlike Anastasia, who eventually liberates herself from her mother's domination, Drizella obeys her mother's every order and schemes with her to undermine her hated stepsister, Cinderella, though they are foiled by Anastasia and as punishment, they are removed of their wealth and status and are reduced to working as scullery maids in Cinderella's palace. Like her mother and sister, she appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, playing the same role as in the original film before being killed by the Cursed Coach. She voiced by Rhoda Williams in the original film and by Russi Taylor in the sequels. Category:Main Characters Category:Drizella Category:Movies